Le menuet sinople - version kakasaku
by ardalus
Summary: En medio de una gran ciudad, el sonido de un violín inunda las calles con cálidos recuerdos. Una joven de cabellos rosados reencuentra el amor olvidado y cumple una añeja promesa. - Este fic es Kakasaku.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto y demás personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía.

 _ **Nota:**_ "Sinople" es una palabra de origen francés que en heráldica significa verde; "Menuet" es una palabra francesa que significa "minué" o "minueto", que es un baile tradicional francés de la época del barroco; "Yeux" palabra francesa que significa ojos.

 _ **Ambientación sugerida**_ _(Canción recomendada a escuchar mientras leen la historia)_ : Indila - Dernière Danse (Amadeus - violin cover instrumental).

 _ **.**_

::::::::::

 _ **Le menuet sinople**_

 _ **(Versión kakasaku)**_

::::::::::

.

Una joven de cabellos rosados, camina parsimoniosa por las calles de la añeja ciudad. Sus suaves pisadas resuenan contra el empedrado. Balancea su cuerpo infantilmente a cada paso, admirando la compleja arquitectura de los edificios a sus costados. Sus ojos esmeralda brillan y sus labios sonríen, su mente vuela y se llena de mil fantasías de aventura y romance.

Se enamora cada vez más de aquel fantástico lugar, del viento y del cielo, de los hermosos jardines y su gente, de las majestuosas construcciones y su apasionante historia. De las tranquilas aguas del Sena y de los artistas que adornan las plazas con sus obras.

Una joven en medio de una ciudad tan grande y bulliciosa, como miles en el orbe, pero tan única y maravillosa. Viviendo el sueño de infancia en este antiguo lugar, en la ciudad de las luces y el romance.

Embebida en sus fascinaciones, un sonido peculiar la libera de su trance para llevarla a un universo diferente. Es el sonido de un antiguo violín, que resuena grácilmente en el aire. El mundo parece congelarse a su alrededor, enmudeciendo completamente, solo para escuchar aquella venusta melodía.

La joven mujer cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por las alegres notas, perdiéndose en un mundo colorido de sonidos y emociones. Las notas suaves y firmes hacen latir su corazón con fuerza, sus ojos lloran de alegría y de emoción.

Las horas pasan inadvertidas, melodía tras melodía, escuchando el increíble violín. Por fin, la curiosidad hace mella en el alma de la joven, y luchando contra sus emociones, decide seguir la música en lugar de dejarse absorber por sus tentadores sonidos.

Cual canto de sirena, las notas graves y agudas invitan a la pelirosa a seguirlas, atrayéndola y conduciéndola por oscuras callejuelas y enmohecidos caminos. Alejándola del tumulto cotidiano y adentrándola en las arterias de lo desconocido. Nota a nota, la melodía se vuelve más seductora cada vez, a cada paso, avivando sentimientos olvidados y cultivando algunos nuevos.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo o cuando, la joven se encuentra corriendo entre los estrechos callejones, ansiosa por encontrar aquel violín; ansiosa por descubrir a ese mágico violinista que le ha hecho olvidarse de su amado París.

De pronto, los edificios desaparecen y la majestuosa ciudad cede lugar a una inverosímil escena. Un pequeño malecón, adornado con jardineras en piedra y suelo de adoquín. Con arbustos de formas caprichosas y hierba creciendo libremente entre las hendiduras de cada roca. Al fondo, el rio Sena sigue su cauce, y en el centro, un enorme roble, de ramas tortuosas y enrevesadas, brinda destellos de sombra y luz.

La joven se detiene sorprendida, aquel pequeño y pintoresco lugar parece una maravillosa reliquia oculta dentro de un maravilloso tesoro. Un fragmento del pasado que el acelerado ritmo de vida de la cosmopolita ciudad aún no ha logrado engullir por completo.

Y ahí, en medio de ese singular espacio, una figura permanece impasible, absorta en su labor. Una silueta apenas perceptible por los fugaces haces de luz que caen sobre su cuerpo, casi inmóvil, con la espalda reposando sobre el tronco del árbol, con una pierna flexionada y la otra completamente relajada, con los ojos cerrados y un desgastado y viejo violín bajo la barbilla.

Es un muchacho, mucho más joven que ella, de figura esbelta y alborotado cabello gris. Con su rostro cubierto por un barbijo, pero con un atractivo peculiar que el solo admirarlo le brinda una sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar.

Incapaz de controlar sus impulsos, la joven camina lentamente hasta colocarse cerca del muchacho, sentándose a su lado y recargándose en el mismo árbol que él. Por algunos segundos permanece observando su rostro, admirando su concentración e intentando adivinar la silueta bajo la máscara, finalmente ella también cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la música.

Conforme el tiempo pasa el sonido de las notas va cambiando, haciéndose más lento y melancólico, mientras que el corazón de la joven comienza a acelerarse y una angustia crece en su interior. Es como si conociera esa canción, ese lugar y a esa persona. Está segura de haber vivido aquello en alguna parte, hace mucho tiempo.

Escarbando en sus recuerdos, de pronto, un destello aparece en su mente, sus ojos se abren y observa al joven a su lado, quien ya no toca el violín ni lleva mascara alguna, él solo la observa, dibujando una discreta sonrisa, adornada por un tímido lunar en la mejilla, una escena que le trae demasiados recuerdos.

De pronto los labios del joven se abren, una palabra se escucha — _yeux sinoples_ — apenas un murmullo en esa joven y varonil voz.

—¡Kakashi! — de inmediato un nombre se forma en los labios la mujer, él sonríe al escucharlo y asiente con la cabeza.

Lágrimas escurren por las mejillas de la joven, su mente viaja a cuando tenía solamente nueve años y visitó parís por primera vez, junto a su padre. Se hospedaron en un hotel cercano y entonces lo conoció, un muchacho de apenas quince años que quería ser violinista. De inmediato se enamoró de él y acudía todos los días a escucharlo tocar su violín, justo bajo ese mismo roble. Un día hicieron una promesa: _"cuando ella fuera mayor volvería a París a visitarlo y él le escribiría un minué que ambos bailarían lentamente hasta el anochecer"._

Pero Kakashi era muy enfermizo, siempre parecía adormilado y usaba un barbijo cubriendo su rostro. Un día él joven desapareció y por más que ella lo esperó, durante varios días, él no llegó. Finalmente ella tuvo que dejar la ciudad sin volver a verlo.

En el tren de regreso, la pequeña de cabellos rosados, contó a su padre sobre su misterioso amigo y sobre su maravillosa música. Su padre, que es doctor, con remordimiento confesó a su hija que el viaje que habían realizado no era un paseo, que era un viaje de trabajo, y que aquel muchacho, que ella describía con tanto entusiasmo, era su paciente. Que lo visitaba por razones médicas y que intentaba salvarle la vida.

Lágrimas salen de los ojos de la joven al recordar, él levanta la mano y suavemente acaricia su mejilla, limpiando su humedad. Ella le observa, él le sonríe.

— _Sakura_ —como un susurro del viento, él pronuncia su nombre— _¡gracias por volver! —_ el peligris se acerca y besa la frente de la joven.

Una a una, las notas emergen del vacío, llenando la oscuridad del día. El cuerpo de ella se estremece mientras la silueta del joven se pierde entre los destellos de luz y sombra.

Los ojos de la mujer se humedecen, los del joven permanecen cerrados mientras su cuerpo se pierde en el éter de la existencia.

Una sombra, es lo único que queda en ese lugar. Pero su violín y la tranquilidad de su sonrisa, permanecen intactos en el corazón de la joven, en sus recuerdos de parís.

Fin.

.

:::::

.


End file.
